gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Gundam The Last World
'SD Gundam The Last World ' is a photonovel written by Makoto Ishii and Yasushi Takamura. Synopsis In this world where all humans have disappeared.... A stature of a golden Gundam stands at Tocho, the center of Tokyo. Those who have this statue will know the truth of this world and gain the power to create a new world. Hear this, all SD Gundams!! Slay the enemy and obtain their souls, their "G Soul". This "G Soul" will strengthen you, giving you new powers. Besides yourself everyone is an enemy. You will befit the power of gold when you become the strongest, when you defeat them all. There, the stage is set...now go, to "The Last World". Chapters *Stage 1 :*Episode 1: The Beginning of the End -Ragnarok- :*Episode 2: Turbulent Soul -G Soul- :*Episode 3: Gigantic Crash!! -Gigantomechia- :*Episode 4: Seven Star Blade -Evolution- :*Episode 5: Warrior Yields -Requiem- :*Episode 6: Strengthened Power -Awake G- *Stage 2 :*Episode 1: Ryūtei Clash! -Dragon Emperor- :*Episode 2: Pirates of Justice!? -New Hope- :*Episode 3: Giant God Change -Transformation- :*Episode 4: Battlefield -Throne Brothers- :*Episode 5: Three Become One -Trinity- :*Episode 6: Ryűtei Awaken -Justice Fight- *Stage EX 01 :*Ninja Exia Chapter: Part 1 :*Ninja Exia Chapter: Part 2 *Stage EX 02 :*Gundam The Gold Chapter: Part 1 *Stage EX 03 *Stage FINAL :*Part 1 :*Part 2 :*Part 3 Characters *Superior Dragon *Sen-Pu Ninja Exia/Sen-Pu Ninja Exia Repair *Gundam The Gold *Zakuto *Destroyer Dom *Grappler Gouf *Zapper Zaku *Musha Alex *Gunsaber Zeta *Divine Knight Wing *Blue Gunvoy *Musha Gundam Mark III/Mark III Daishogun *Mushamaru *En-oh Ghirarga *Gunlander *Sonshouku Gerbera *Strike Conrad Gundam *Minstrel Knight Red Warrior R *Musha Godmaru *Knight Gundam *Ryūtei Unicorn *Hakuryū Gundam *Ryubi Gundam *Tri Gunvoy *Captain Bloody *Pirate Knight Crossbone *Pirate Elf Bullock *Mercenary Knight Mars Gundam *Kaen Master *Kurgan Graze *Barbatlander *GunEagle *Zansetsu Ninja Throne Eins *Zangetsu Ninja Throne Zwei *Zanka Ninja Throne Drei *Gunaegis Mk II *Chou-sen Qubeley *Mazaku Illustrator List *Astrays (Stage 1, Episode 5) *Susumu Imaishi (Stage 1, Episodes 1 and 6; Stage EX01) *Takano Atsunori (World Guide and 4-Koma manga; Stage 1, Episode 3; Stage 2, Episode 3) *Terashima Shinya *Nakano Taisuke *Hayashi Kentaro *Muta Yukiro *Hiroki Mutaguchi (Stage 1, Episode 2; Stage 2, Episode 6) *Susagane (Stage 2, Episode 5) *Moyashi (Stage EX02, Visual; Stage Final 02, Visual) *Aoiki Hayato (Stage EX02, Manga; Stage Final 01, Manga; Stage EX03, Manga) Gallery SD Gundam The Last World.jpg SD Gundam The Last World 2.jpg SD_Gundam_The_Last_World_3.jpg SD Gundam The Last World 4.jpg SD Gundam The Last World 5.jpg SD Gundam The Last World 6.jpg Superior Dragon.jpg|SDLW-034 Knight Superior Dragon Sen-Pu Ninja Exia.jpg|SDLW-146 Sen-Pu Ninja Exia Sen-Pu Ninja Exia 1.jpg Gundam The Gold.jpg|SDLW-000 Gundam The Gold Gundam The Gold 1.jpg Zakuto_Yamishogun.jpg|SDLW-004 Zakuto (Yamishogun) Dark Axis Trio Character File.jpg|SDLW-116-8 Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom Musha_Alex_Last_World.jpg|SDLW-006 Musha Alex SD Gundam The Last World Mechas.jpg Gunsaber Zeta.jpg|SDLW-058 Gunsaber Zeta HolyKnightWing.jpg|SDLW-050 Divine Knight Wing MushaGundamMkIIILostWorld.jpg|SDLW-010 Gundam Mk-III BlueGunvoySDGLW.jpg|SDLW-096 Blue Gunvoy MushamaruSDGLW.jpg|SDLW-025 Mushamaru EnohGhirargaLW.jpeg|SDLW-102 En-Oh Ghirarga GunlanderSDGLW.jpg SonshokuSDGLW.jpg Strike Conrad Gundam.jpg RedWarriorRLastWorld.jpg AlgernonSDGLW.jpg GodmaruLastWorld1.jpg GodmaruLastWorld2.jpg MkIIIDaishogunLastWorld.jpg RyuteiUnicorn1.jpg RyuteiUnicorn2.jpg HakuryuGundamLastWorld.jpg RyuubiLastWorld.jpg Shirogane_Pirate_Elf_Bullock.jpg Shirogane_Pirate_Elf_Bullock_2.jpg SDGLWCaptainBloody.jpg SDGLWPirateKnightCrossbone.jpg SDGLWTriGunvoy1.jpg SDGLWTriGunvoy2.jpg SDGLWKurganGraze1.jpg SDGLWKurganGraze2.jpg BarbatlanderSDLW1.jpg BarbatlanderSDLW2.jpg ZankaNinjaThroneDreiSDLW.jpg ZansetsuNinjaThroneEinsSDLW_1.jpg ZansetsuNinjaThroneEinsSDLW_2.jpg HakuryuSDLW.jpg ShoRetsuteiRyuubiSDLW.jpg SenPuNinjaExiaRepairSDLW.jpg External links *Official page on Yatate Bunko Category:SD Gundam